Just give me the pink slip!
by xocrisscrossxo
Summary: Sasuke is the new VP for Uchiha Corp. Sakura is the best lawyer and works for Uchiha Corp. The catch? They were engaged and Sakura left Sasuke standing at the alter. This office is gonna get a little tense!
1. The Wedding from Hell

xocrisscrossxo- hey all, Im back!!!!!!!!!!! ok so alot shit has been going around here so im sorry i havent updated my other stories. I might get back to them I might not. I'm taking a stab at this story cause Sasuke's more himself and it's more hummor and lay back. I mean come on my last one was child abuse. So I should be able to get this on out faster and easier then my other one. I know you can't tell right now with this chapter but the story will get funnier.  
Sasuke- at least im not crying all the fucken time in this one.  
xocrisscrossxo- yep you get to be your cold angsty bastered like self again. congrats.  
sasuke- bitch  
xocrisscrossxo- the only person who is kinda o.c. is Itachi he's nice and loves Sakura like a sister. so ya thats about it enjoy the first chapter!!!

The Wedding From Hell

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the back room behind the church alter. He was nervously rocking back and fourth on his heals as his elder brother tried to pin a flower on his chest.  
"Would ya quit it! It's not gonna be my fault if I stab you with this pin.  
" "Quit is right..." Sasuke mumbled still rocking.

His best friend Naruto and his father chuckled at how nervous he was. Sasuke's mother walked in the room  
"Sweetie it's almost time. AWWWW!! You look so handsome! Come on can't I take one more little picture!?"  
"NO!" All three men shouted.  
" I'll be out in a minute mother. Hows Sakura?" His mother smiled  
"She's fine darling and she looks beautiful." Sasuke nodded and started to walk to the door the three men following behind him.

Sasuke stood on the alter his best friend and older brother standing next to him. Sasuke looked down the isle friends and family sat in the pews but the only thing he was focused on was who would be walking down the isle in a few minutes. His dream was coming true, he had loved Sakura since high school. They dated threw out high school and college and he was still mad about her.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Sakura's four year old cousin beginning to walk down the isle scattering flowers followed by his eight year old cousin caring two rings on a pillow. Sakura's best friend Ino walked down next. She was annoying as hell to him but she was Sakura's best friend since she was three so he knew she be sticking around for a long time.

Finally Sakura appeared at the end of the isle holding her fathers arm. Sasuke smiled she looked beautiful. Sakura looked up at him and bit her lip. Of all the years Sasuke had known Sakura he knew she bit her lip only when she was really thinking really hard.

Sakura should of moved by now her father turned his head towards her in a 'whats wrong' way. Just as Sasuke was about run towards her to check and see if everything was alright she looked up and gave him a 'Im so sorry' almost pleading look. Sasuke stood in shock as Sakura turned and ran the way she had just came Ino followed quickly after. Sasuke stood in shock for about ten seconds before jumping down from the alter and following Sakura.

As Sasuke approached the room Ino stood in front of him preventing him from entering. "Ino move now." he spat with venom "I don't give a damn about that "looking at the bride in her dress" shit again."  
"It's not that...she's... she's not in there." Ino said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes widened not believing the blond he pushed her aside and ran into the room. "Sakura" he mumbled. Naruto and Itachi appeared outside the room "Teme?" Naruto questioned softly. Sasuke turned and ran out of the church towards the parking lot. Sasuke looked around hoping to see her Naruto and Itachi followed behinde him. Sasuke whirled around wildly

"Dobe give me your keys!"  
"Uh ok..." Naruto handed his keys to him.

Sasuke snatched the keys and ran towards the car. He drove like a maniac towards the apartment he and Sakura shared. He ran up the stairs after parking the car ruffly in the parking lot. Sasuke busted into the apartment and ran inside.

"Sakura!?" he called out loudly. Not seeing her in the kitchen or living room he ran towards the bedroom. What he saw shattered his already breaking heart.

"S...Sakura" he whimpered stepping into the room with caution, the dresser drawers were open with some clothes still hanging out, two drawers were pulled out so hard that they were all the way out and they were now tilted. The closet was empty aside from his clothes as well as some hangers and the suite cases they kept in there were gone too. However the icing on the cake was the engagement ring he had given Sakura lay on the bedside table next to a picture of the two of them.

Sasuke carefully walked over to the bedside table and gingerly picked up the ring. His body was shaking hard, he slid to the floor holding the ring tightly in his fist. Tears slid down his cheeks silently. Sasuke lost track of time the only time he was really aware was when he ran out of whiskey. He had gone threw a bottle and half of whiskey but that buzz wasen't helping. He had gotten three phone calls he didnt pick up any of them letting the machine get them.

The first one was from Naruto.  
"Hey Teme...uh...look man I'm sorry..I'll bet Sakura will show up soon. Uh....*sigh*It'll be ok man.. call back whenever."

The next was from his brother  
"Little brother I know your hurt just... dont do anything stupid ok? call mom she thinks your suicidal and will find you dead tomorrow morning. so yeah....It'll be ok sasuke"

The last one was from his mother.  
"Oh sweetie. Sasuke I'm sorry. We all loved Sakura. I know it's hard but....there are..." there was a pause while she rethought her words."Be strong 'll be ok. I'll talk to you soon."

Sasuke glared at the answering machine from his spot next to the bedside table leaning against the bed. 'it'll be 'll be ok. It'll be ok.' No no it wasn't going to be ok. The woman he loved for most his life up and left.. left him standing at the god damn alter. Why was everyone telling him it was gonna be ok? It was not going to be fucking ok! He knew what his mother wanted to say "there will be other girls"or "other fish in the sea" HA he wanted to laugh at the simple idea of that phrase. Other fish in the sea no he was in a gold fish bowl and she had been the only other one in there. Now she was gone and he was alone.

"Never again" he rasped "No one else, I will not be hurt like this again." So in the darkness of a lonley apartment a wifeless groom sat drunk with tears dripping of his cheeks.

xocrisscrossxo-REVIEW people. then again i kinda understand if you dont for the first chapter. Trust me the second one is better. more humor and such. So i hope this story goes better then my last one. hey wait wheres sasuke  
kakashi- he went to go yell at itachi cause he's nice in this story.  
xocrisscrossxo- well then I better brake up that fight before it begins *CRASH*  
kakashi-ooooo to late  
xocrisscrossxo- oh well hey wanna see a movie  
kakashi- alrighty then  
xocrisscrossxo & kakashi- BYE BYE!!


	2. The New VP

Authors Note: **IMPORTANT!!!**(ya that means you buddy! Hey dont you scroll by this! Cant you read it says IMPORTANT in big bold freakin letters! So read it. thank you)

xocrisscrossxo- hello everyone before we start I just thought I say that Sasuke will not be joining us in this intro today due to ummm... injuries... Ok he got them while fighting his brother yesterday.(go to first chapter and reread bottom a.u. note if still confused refer to the top A.U. note) So in the mean time I've asked Zetsu to help me with the intro. HI ZETSU!!  
white zetsu- hello  
black zetsu- shut up bitch!  
xocrisscrossxo- ok so first I like to say thank you ALL so so much for the great reviews. they were all really appreciated! You all are really to nice for your own good. and I'm ok with that.  
black zetsu- you would be bitch!  
xocrisscrossxo- stuff it flower pot! second important matter to talk about. I have realised while writing the third chapter that my story is going to be combination of several movies kinda slammed together in some way or another. The movies being 2 weeks notice, the proposal, you've got mail, and bridget jones diary, and some what of while you were sleeping. I love all these movies and HIGHELY recommend them all.  
black zetsu- you copy cat  
xocrisscrossxo- grrr. Listen cactus boy one more word from you and  
white zetsu- Im more of venus fly trap  
xocrisscrossxo- So sorry. Listen venus fly trap boy one more word from you and you'll wind up being my christmas tree got it! Now then, threw out the rest of the story I will be mentioning songs by artist i obviously dont own along with different movies and books. I can assure you I own known of these therefore I will say this once. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING(unless specified) So without further or do I give you chapter 1/ kinda 2( the first chapter was more like a intro kinda thing. I know theres a word for it but I cant remember it at the moment)

New VP

Sasuke sat at his office, he was currently on the phone talking to one of his clients. Sasuke worked for Uchiha Corp and worked in the building in California. There were Uchiha buildings all over the place the main one being in Sasuke's home town in Boston. It hadn't been long after the disaster that was his wedding that he had up and left.

His mother hadn't been thrilled and neither had his best friend but he couldn't stand that city. It had to much...Sakura. His brother had understood fully and given him the job in California,although he would of preferred a country in Europe however his mom would of killed him.

Sasuke slammed his phone down and swung his chair around to look out at the view of San Fransico. He growled as the phone rang again"I swear if its that incompetent fool again.." he picked up the phone "Hello" he answered coldly. "Well hello to you too little brother." his older brothers voice answered coolly back  
"What is it Itachi?" sasuke mummbled.  
"Well there is a bit of a problem back here in Boston."  
"Your not one to beat around the bush Itachi get to the point."  
"Ya ya I was getting there. Look I just fired our VP the little traitor was giving secrets to Orochimaru. So I was wondering if you would be willing to be our new VP. You'd get a raise." he added quickly at the end

"Whats the catch?"  
"Ok the only thing is that you'd have to move back here to Boston."  
"No" Sasuke answered quickly and void of all emotion  
"Sasuke as your older brother I'm asking for your help." Sasuke sighed his brother was really pushing it.  
"I better get a big fucken raise" he growled

"I knew you say yes. So I need you here next week."  
"Fine see you then. Just dont tell mom yet she'll call me crying with tears of happiness and I really dont need that today."  
"Fair enough. I'll see you next week."  
"See ya" he mumbled. Sasuke leaned back in his chair. He couldn't help but let his mind wander a bit. 'How is this gonna end up'

* * *

A annoying buzz went off in Sakura's ear. A arm reached out from under the mass of blankets and smashed the alarm clock to bits. Feeling the tiny bits fly everywhere Sakura sat up cursing

"Thats fifth damn one this month." Sakura got up now fully awake and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. She got dressed grabbed her briefcase and walked out the door. She began heading down the street greeting differnt people as she walked by. She turnned and entered a coffe shop.

"Morning TenTen!" Sakura smiled and waved.  
"Morning Sakura! The usual?"  
"Yes please. So any plans for this weekend?"  
"Oh Neji and I are going to see a movie."

"What movie?"  
"I dont know some movie Neji's been wanting to see."  
"Neji actually said something like 'Let's see that movie.'?"  
"No but everytime he sees a preview he goes 'that looks intresting'. Which it cue for I wanna see that." both girls giggled at TenTens act. Her face scrunched in a scowl with a dead pan voice.

"So what about you any plans?" TenTen asked back turned as she fixed the coffees  
"Hmm I dont know maybe I'll just stay home and watch a movie and finish off some work." TenTen spun around hands on her hips with a mock glare  
"Sakura watching Twilight for the 67th time does not count as plans on the weekend. And neither does going out and seeing New Moon for the tenth time. Oh and this will be $7.50" TenTen placed the two coffees on the counter.

Sakura took out her wallet and handed her a ten.  
"For your information if I did watch Twilight this weekend it would be the 54th what is wrong with you? Second how can you not wanna watch New Moon. Two gorgeous men in one movie. It's like eating icecream AND cake at the same time." They both giggled.  
"It's not healthy to want to date a vampire or werewolf. Second Jacob is soooo much hotter."  
"Ya well I'll eat that apple a day that will help. Second Jacob maybe hott but Edward is so adorable." they both laughed again.

Sakura bent and picked up the coffees.  
"Just promise me you wont watch them again this weekend."  
"Fine I'll watch Pirates of the Caribbean instead happy now?"  
"Alright see ya later." Sakura nodded and waved goodbye.

Sakura left the shop and headed for one of the tallest buildings in the city. As she walked in a series of people,mostly males, greeted her good morning. 'Damn pervs.' she thought as she walked by another guy who stared at her ass as she walked away. 'This whole city is filled with perv's well there was one guy who wasn't..." Sakura broke from her thoughts as she reached her destination.

She knocked on the door twice before a voice called out to enter. "Morning 'Tachi" she greeted warmly as she entered the office. Itachi grunted in a reply not looking up from the computer screen. She walked over to him and handed him the second cup of coffe. Itachi looked up at her with a smirk on his face. Accepting the coffee  
"What would I do without you?" He took a sip of the coffee and sighed in the bliss that the caffeine was giving him.  
"You would be dead. You would of worked yourself to death by now and your company would of failed cause you didn't have the most amazing lawyer ever looking over all your contracts." she replied in a very serious tone.

"Dont get to high and mighty. You'll get a even bigger head."  
"Hey! What time did you get here." eyeing the three empty coffee cups.  
"Um four.. I think."  
"Four! It's eight oclock now. You mean you've been here for four hours?! You didn't leave last night till 2 a.m.!"

"What's your point?" he mumbled.  
"Your gonna work yourself to death I hope you know that."  
"Dully noted, now number 1 the reason I've been working so much the last two weeks is I've been playing president and vice president.." Sakura cut him off before he could finish

"Woah wait what happand to Kabuto?"  
"I fired him. Little rat was a traitor he was giving secrets to the Michel Jackson look a like.(A.U. no offense to the dead or anyone who likes MJ) And before you cut me off again I know I owe you forty bucks."  
"Told you so! See I said he was a rat the minute I meet him but did you listen to me nooooo" Sakura smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway the new VP is coming today around noon. Or at least thats when I told him to be here. He'll be your boss as well as me so please be nice."  
"I'm always nice. So who is he?  
"You'll find out soon enough. I mean it Sakura take it easy on him."  
"Sure sure so meeting at noon I'll take it. Where are the contracts you mentioned you wanted me to look at." Itachi handed Sakura a blue folder.

"See ya at noon." She walked out and headed for her office. A couple minutes later Itachi's voice was heard on the speaker  
"Attention all workers please report to the conference room at noon for a mandatory meeting. That is all." Itachi's voice was cold and frightened most people.

Even though he seemed mean and he could scare the shit out of you with one of his glares Sakura knew it was a act. In reality Itachi was a nice guy who was a total softy..sometimes and a pacifist. Not many would know it though. She had always told him he should of been a actor instead of a business man. Over the last four years they had gotten incredible close. Just as Sakura was finishing her work she got up to head to the conference room.

She walked out of her office and down the hall. Not looking where she was going she slammed directly into someone. "Watch where your going damn it!" a cold voice seethed. "Sorry"She replied hottly back. Looking up Sakura saw the last person expected to see. "S..Sasuke?"

xocrisscrossxo- ok thats chapter 1/ kinda 2ish Oh watever you guys know what I mean. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Next chapter will be up maybe this weekend if not then definitely by monday. Oh and I'm sorry Zetsu will not be ending the authors note thing with me. My family is currently decorating him as our new christmas tree. tehe. so to finish this off with me is Hidan. (dont worry Sasuke will be back for the next chapter)  
Hidan-Damn it just review this fucking story!  
xocrisscrossxo- thank you Hidan. Like he said review. it could just help convince me to get motivated to put up the next chapter faster too.*wink wink* Have a good weekend readers!


	3. This office is getting a little tense

xocrisscrossxo-hola mi amigos! Happy Holidays. Heres my holiday present for you. Since you probaly wont be getting a update from me till like ummm next week or the week after. Oh and welcome back sasuke.  
sasuke- why does zetsu have lightbulbs and christmas decorations on him in your living room?  
xocrisscrossxo- uhhh he was jelous of the christmas trees so i did him a favor and made him my christmas tree.  
sasuke- uh huh why is the akatsuki laughing so hard they cant breath?  
xocrisscrossxo- damn laughing gas leak. so uh ya anyway here you go guys!! on with chapter. P.s.I DONT NOTHING!!!

This office is getting a little tense

Three days earlier:

Sasuke got up and off the plane after cheeking in he went to grab his bags. The flight had been less then enjoyable. First reason was that he was going back to the place he hated most of all. Second of all the air line host would NOT stop flirting with him. Last of all the people in the world the people next to him were a new family.

A husband a wife and a infant child. That look the husband and wife had when they looked at each other then the look they gave the baby made him sick. 'Damn it I just got here and I'm getting pissed off." He walked over to the baggage pick up and grabbed his belongings. Walking out to where he was supposed to be picked up he looked around.

He glared at all the happy couples. He was broke from his glare fest when a loud annoying voice called out  
"Hey SASUKE!!!!!! Over here!" Sasuke turned to see his blond headed best friend waving wildly at him. Sasuke sighed and walked over to him  
"Hey buddy!" Naruto slapped his back.  
"Hey dobe" Naruto smiled lightly  
"It's good to have you back man."  
"Ya Ya I just wanna get to the new apartment alright. Right now if I was back home I'd just be waking up. So basically I'm tired."  
"Ok Sasuke let's get going." Both men turned and headed towards the blonds car.

"So Hinata wants to have you over for dinner on Saturday." Naruto mentioned casually. "Hn" Naruto turned towards his best friend  
"Come on man. My girlfriend has a right to meet my best friend. You know I'd do it for you." Sasuke turned his head out the window'You have'

"Fine I'll be there. Geez your so annoying."  
"Great! I can't wait for you to meet her. I really love her. I think I might actually marry her Sasuke!" Sasuke cringed inwardly.  
He was happy for his friend. Really he was... but a part of him was still so jealous. Naruto could see this. He sighed and turnned towards him once again

"I don't know what to say Sasuke. Just...you have to stop acting like this."  
"Shut up dobe." he replied bitterly.  
"What's going to happen if you see her again huh? Last I heard she was still in Boston. What if you see she's moved on and you haven't even tried. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Sasuke whirled around

"Shut up Naruto! Just shut the fuck up!" Naruto sighed and looked at his friend. The car pulled up to Sasuke's new apartment building.  
"See ya teme." he mumbled as Sasuke got of the car and slammed the door shut.  
"See ya Saturday." he replied Sasuke walked up to the apartment building and after meeting with the landlord began to unpack his belongings. His mind began to wander back to when he and Sakura were setting up there first apartment.

Flash Back

"No no noooooo!" Sakura wailed dramatically. "Move the couch over there! No wait over there....hmmm no how about there." Sasuke grunted as he pushed the couch from one side of the small living room to the other. Finally he paused  
"You know I think I like it right here."  
"What no way!?"  
"Wanna know why?" Sasuke smirked he ran forward and grabbed the pink headed girl around the waist. She shrieked as Sasuke barreled towards the couch laughing as he landed ontop of the sofa. Both sat there laughing Sakura laying on Sasuke's chest. Finally Sasuke leaned up and kissed her. The couch wasn't moved again.

End flash back

Sasuke growled to himself. "I've been here a whole hour and look what's happening to me!" Sasuke unpacked and slept for the rest of the day.

Three days ahead again

Sasuke got up from his bed to get ready for his first day as VP for his family's company. After taking a shower and getting dressed he walked out the door and headed to the tall building that was Uchiha Corp. His brother had told him to be there at noon. So he took his time walking to his "doom" as he thought of it.

As he entered the building and was getting in the elevator it then occurred to him he had no idea where the conference room was. So just as he was turning the corner someone ran into him. Grunting from the slight pain of the impact  
"Damn it watch where your going!" he seethed.  
"Sorry!" a voice replied back.

Just as he was about to walk away the voice spoke again "S...Sasuke?" Looking down he saw the women who had broken... no blew up and then proceeded to feed the ashes to a crocodile then shitted them out againpieces of his heart. Sasuke just stared at her for a good minute or so. Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. Sasuke was snapped from his thoughts when the voice of his older brother came from behind him.

"There you two are we are about to start the meeting so would you mind hurrying up." Sasuke turned around and glared at his brother with as much hate as he could muster. Itachi just smirked and turned towards Sakura "Hey petal head towards the meeting and keep people calm ok?" Itachi said completely ignoring his brother.  
"Uh... sure thing 'Tachi" Sakura quickly turned and walked quickly towards where Itachi had just come from. As soon as she was out of sight Sasuke turned towards Itachi and slammed him against a wall.

Sasuke had a fist around Itachi's shirt. "You. Basterd" he seethed. "How? How could you have her working for you knowing what she did to me?! Your my god damn brother!!"  
"Are you quite done?" Sasuke's continued to glare at him but his grip on his brothers shirt eased a bit.  
"I hired her because she is the best lawyer on the east coast and in my opion the country. Now because I am in charge of a rather large successful company I do try and get the best for my company. Whether or not you have slept with the people I hire is none of my business. I prefer to keep my home and business life completely separate." he finished off calmly.

Sasuke just got madder. "Just slept with her?You asswhole! I dated her all during high school and college! You know damn well she was more to me then that! She killed me after she left me!! And you know that!" Sasuke was taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"How...how long... how long has she been working here?" Itachi pulled his brothers arm off his shirt and took a step away while fixing his tie.  
"I hired about a year after you left." Sasuke was glaring at the floor.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
" Would it be to cliche to say 'you never asked'? Besides would it have mattered? You made it clear you didn't want to know about her when you left. Now come on the workers are gonna eat Sakura alive if we leave her there with them to long." Itachi turned and walked down the hall Sasuke followed. Sasuke was mad beyond belief. How many people knew?

His brother...Naruto?...his parents? Why didn't anyone tell him!? Why did his brother have to hire her of all the lawyers why her? But what really pissed him off was that in the back of his mind the image of Sakura and his brother kissing in his office managed to float into the back of his mind.  
'Why the hell did he call her petal?!' Sasuke came out of his thoughts when he walked into a door his brother shut after walking in himself.

"Oh sorry Sasuke!"  
"Ass whole" he grumbled. After his brother explained to the other workers who Sasuke was and why he was here the meeting pretty much ended. After everyone left Sakura walked up to the brothers.  
"Hey 'Tachi I forgot to ask Kashi wants to know if you guys want to have poker night at his place or yours since Genma's apartment is flooded?"  
"Lord what did that idiot do? Who is he staying with?"  
"Some pipe broke and flooded the place. And I have no idea where he's staying. I doubt Kashi will let Genma stay with him ever again."  
"Indeed tell him either house is fine."  
"Will do and Kisame's birthday is next week remember to buy him a gift he's been your business partner for years now." Itachi nodded and turned towards Sasuke

"See Sasuke. She's a lawyer, a secretary,and assistant which it why I keep her around." Sasuke turned his head away. Sakura mock glared at Itachi.  
"Gee thanks. If I'm this important I should get a raise and a holiday bonus."  
"Don't push it" Itachi grumbled.  
"Sakura show Sasuke his office then meet me in my office to pick up some more contracts." Sasuke's snapped his head back to his brother to give him a 'your dead to me' look.

"Sure 'Tachi. Follow me Sasuke." Itachi left the room first Sasuke turnned towards Sakura "Dont give me orders bitch. Second you'll call me Mr. Uchiha my brother may be lax with you but I won't. Understand?"  
"Crystal" she grumbled. Sakura led Sasuke towards his office.  
"Itachi's office is down the hall on the left mines on the right and the bathroom is at the other end of the hallway across from the break-room. So come get me if you need anything."  
"Get out" he replied. Sakura brow scrunched togeather and left. Sasuke slamed the door behinde him. His brother was defiently not getting a christmas present this year. Or ever again.

Sasuke picked up his cell phone and harshly dialed his best friends number after two rings he finally picked up. "Hey teme! How's the first day on the job going. Hinata wants to know is Italian.." Sasuke cut him off quickly and with a deadly calm tone  
"How long have you known?"  
"So Italian is not.." Once again he cut him off but louder  
"How long have you fucken known Naruto!!" Sasuke heard Naruto sigh  
"For a while." he mumbled. Sasuke slid into his new office chair. He grabed his head in his one hand  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I tried! Ok maybe not hard but I tried like yesterday in the car....ok ok I'm sorry. Look man Sakura is my friend too and she is one of Hinata's closest friends and uhhh. *sigh* I'm sorry." Sasuke didnt reply he simply hung up the phone. 'I wont let her drag me in again...I can't' Sasuke swiveled the chair and looked out the window of his new office.

end

xocrisscrossxo- hope you liked the chapter. personally i like the next chapter more. angry sakura and i mean REALLY angry sakura is always funny. itachi my man you better run. mewhaha  
itachi- why do i get the feeling there is a slight chance shes gonna cut my balls off.  
xocrisscrossxo- i didnt think of that... damn it. well will save that for the next fic.  
sasuke- oh i would LOVE to read that fan fic  
xocrisscrossxo- alright so review people and thank you to everyone who has and been faithfully waiting. it means alot. have a great winter holiday!!!! bye bye


	4. Itachi is a dead man walking

xocrisscrossxo- hey everyone. i like to start off by saying once again thank you all so much for the reviews. I especially liked the comment saying sasuke should be on his desk with karin. that made me crack up for a good five minutes.  
sasuke- made one of us laugh and other one barf  
xocrisscrossxo- oh and lets give a welcome back to sasuke everyone  
sasuke- ya just one question why is zetsu in a flower pot covered in christmas lights?  
xocrisscrossxo- ha..haha...ha oh that ya well umm...  
sasuke- you know what I dont want to know  
xocrisscrossxo- smart move. so anyway just remember I Dont Own anything. this chapter isnt that long but its pretty good.

Itachi is a dead man walking

After leaving Sasuke's office Sakura went strait to Itachi's. Not bothering to knock she opened and slammed the door shut.

Marched strait up to his desk and slammed her hands down on it.  
Giving Itachi the 'you are soooooo dead it's not even funny look'.

There was a small noise of cracking heard from the desk as well.  
"You foul loathsome little cockroach!"  
"Now I know your mad if your going for the Harry Potter affect. Also you know you should of knocked what if I had been making out with my secretary or something?"  
"You.... you... YOU!!!"  
"Yes me, by the way wonderful performance back there in the conference room. You say I should be in acting school? How about you?Hmmm? You acted perfectly normal for someone who is going to be working under your ex fiancee." Sakura shot the smirking Uchiha a dagger glare.

The phrase 'if looks could kill' would apply nicely here. Sakura sighed and eased up  
"I'm sorry Itachi but...I'm afraid I have to quit consider this my two week notice." Itachi's head snapped up to look her in the eye.  
"You what?" Sakura looked down  
"I'm sorry I'll find you a replacement and train them up but after that I'm done..."  
"You can't quit."  
"Itachi look it's not.."  
"No really you can't quit because your under contract."

"Itachi in case you forgot I am a lawyer I can find a way out of it."  
"No you can't get out of it because you wrote it and because you are the best lawyer I know there is no way anyone could get out of it."  
"God damn it. I hate you Itachi."  
"I seem to be hearing that alot today." Itachi mumbled to himself.

Sakura sighed once again and flopped into the chair in front of Itachi's desk.  
"So...how mad is he?" Sakura mummbled her face in her hands one eye peeking out at the man across from her.

"Let's put it this way." Itachi said calmly leaning on the desk hands folded.  
"Remember Disney's movie Hercules?" Itachi began. Sakura just nodded her face still hidden.  
"Remember the blue freak with fire for hair?" Sakura nodded again  
"Remember that three headed dog that really scared the shit out of little kids? Sakura peeked out a bit.

"Get to the point."  
"Ok to put it simply that dog would be running with it's tail between it's leg right about now." Sakura groaned loudly.

"What about the Hydra" Sakura grumbled.  
"The what?"  
"The snake thing with twenty billion heads that never died that was even creeper then the dog."  
"Ohhhh that thing. Ya it be hitting the road too."  
"Oh GOD! He's gonna eat me alive!" Itachi stood up and walked behind Sakura and placed a hand on her back.

"I'll make you a deal petal." Sakura looked up at her boss.  
"If you go threw this year with Sasuke and by this time next year or any time after you will be free to go. I'll rip up the contract myself. I won't even make you find me a replacement." Sakura looked up at Itachi

"Thank you." Itachi nodded and went to sit behinde his desk again.  
"You better go your lunch brake started ten minutes ago."  
"Ok thanks. Oh and Itachi" Sakura leaned across the table and kissed Itachi on the cheek.  
"Your the best." Sakura turned getting ready to leave.  
"I could of sworn I slammed that door." Sakura said looking confused at the door that was cracked open slightly. Itachi looked up in surprise then shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok well see you after lunch. I'll grab you something too." Itachi nodded getting back to work infront of the computer. Sakura left and headed down the hall. If Sakura had turnned around she would of saw a man with so much anger it would of put Hades himself to shame.

xocrisscrossxo- hope you liked it. Ill update soon everyone.  
sasuke- what was with the disney comparrison?  
xocrisscrossxo- it will make more sense later well everyone see ya later


	5. Let the hell begin

xocrisscrossxo- Welcome to the next chapter everyone! id say the number of the chapter but to be honest i cant remember.  
sasuke- well done dumb shit  
xocrisscrossxo- save it cockatoo head  
sasuke- *pouts*  
xocrisscrossxo- anywho once again I would just like to say thank you for your reviews you guys are awsome! seriously once again you guys are to kind! now for the important part

***NOTICE* *IMPORTANT* *STOP AND READ THIS DAMN IT*** I want YOUR opionion everyone Sakura is gonna meet a new guy thats right im just stabbing Sasuke with a knife repeadly pretty much. Back to the point I want you to decide im debating between Sai and Garra any other suggestions are welcomed just to let you know Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru,Itachi,Kakashi, and Genma are not an option though sorry. So let me know who YOU want!!!! Kiba will be making a apperance in the next chapter but he isnt gonna be the offical boyfriend. basically how i write is i dont update till i finish the chapter ahead of the one I update. So u dont respond not gonna be alot of update. So let me know!

Let the hell begin

Sakura sat in her office silently seething. It had only been two days and she was ready to pull her hair out all because that blasted Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Get me this, get me that, file this, sort this, revise this, go get that. I'm not his fucking secretary god damn it!" She mumbled as she re wrote a contract for the third time.

He had claimed that it was to loose the first time, and that it was missing to much and had to many plot wholes the second time she had given her boss the contract. Itachi had just kept reminding her about the agreement they had. Everytime Sasuke shot her down, belittled her and flat out insulted her she just kept smiling as best she could at him.

'He's doing this on purpose that damn bastered. Hasn't he ever heard of keeping your private and buisness life seperate. Good Lord I had no idea he could hold a grudge this long.'  
'Then again you did leave him at the alter.'  
'Your not helping you know.' Sakura printed out her re done contract and headed once again to Sasuke's office.

Sakura knocked on the door twice and took a step back.  
"What?" a annoyed voice answered from behind the door.  
"Mr. Uchiha? I have the redone contract you wanted." she said brightly opening the door and peeking inside.

"Did I say you could enter Ms. Haruno?" he snapped not looking up from his computer. After mentally taking a deep breath and counting to ten she smiled  
"No sir. So sorry Mr. Uchiha." She took a step back preparing to shut the door.  
"Well don't leave now that you have interrupted me stupid. Give me the contract. This one better be better then the last two pieces of crap you gave me."

'Why that no good ass whole'

"I certainly hope so sir." Sakura extended her arm with the documents in it. Sasuke harshly snatched it out of her hand and began to read it. Glancing up at her every couple minutes to glare at her.  
"You can leave now." He snapped harshly.  
"Ok then.." Sakura turnned and was heading towards the door.  
"Make a copy of this for me." Sasuke picked up another several sheets of paper to hand to her.

'That's it! I've had enough! I'm the best damn lawyer on the east coast! Not a secretary!'

"Mr. Uchiha I would like to remind you that my job is being a lawyer here. I am not a secretary. You have one of those outside of this office across from you. Incase you forgot her name is Deborah and she is very kind. My job is to write and check over contracts and take care of any legal issues you or the company may have. Not to file or copy understand?"

Sasuke stood from his seat and marched over to Sakura. He loomed over her giving her strong death glare.  
"And incase you forgot Ms. Haruno I am your employer. Your boss. I don't care if your a secretary, a lawyer, or a damn lion trainer I am your superior and you will do as I say." He was really pushing her to the limit.  
"That may be true sir however your elder brother has even more power then you and I'm sure he would agree with me that treating the head lawyer like a secretary is not only a waste of my time but also my talent." Sasuke sneered his eyes showed pure fury.

Sakura took a step back from him afraid of what his next move will be. "Like I said Ms. Haruno my brother may be lenient with you but I will not. Now get the hell out of my office." Sakura walked quickly out of the office.

'That was scary. It almost felt like he could of hit me.'

Sakura walked towards Itachi's office she knocked quickly then entered  
"I'm going on my lunch brake now 'Tachi you want me to get you anything?" Itachi looked up at Sakura ready to answer he paused and looked Sakura up and down.  
"Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said you looked dead. Are you sick?"  
"Of course not you idiot! That dumb ass brother of yours has me working night and day! Now before he has a chance to give me something else to do I'm getting my lunch do you or do you not want anything?"  
"Just pick me up whatever you think I would like." Sakura nodded then headed out the door.

Itachi looked down at his computer sighed then picked up the phone. After two rings the other line picked up  
"Get in my office now." Itachi then promptly slammed the phone down. After a few brief seconds he heard his office door open and shut.  
"What do you want?" Sasuke muttered with a glare.  
"What have you been doing to drive my best lawyer to verge of becoming sick?"  
"Listen Itachi just cause your lax with her doesn't mean I am going to be." Sasuke marched up to his desk and was shooting a death glare at Itachi.

Itachi stood up and was glaring right back at Sasuke  
"Listen I got hell earlier today from two different people all because of you and how your treating Sakura. Leave your personal life out of the office."  
"Oh just because the bitch complained to you.."  
"Do NOT talk about Sakura that way! Sakura is the best lawyer I know or have ever heard of. Shes not a secretary or your whipping post! And if you do anything to hurt her your going to have hell from a lot of people all coming after you!"

"I hurt her! I hurt her! Do you have any idea who your talking about?! This is the woman who left me at the god damn alter Itachi! I went threw hell after she left me!"  
"Leave the past behinde you Sasuke." Itachi cut him off silencing Sasuke for a few seconds.  
"Don't try to lecture me Itachi. Just because your seeing her." Sasuke mumbled the last part quietly to himself. Sasuke turned and walked out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Turning to go back to his office he bumped once again into the pink haired lawyer. "Ouch." Sakura grumbled her lunch and Itachi's on the floor. "Deja vu huh?" said Sakura looking up from her spot on the ground smiling at him. Sasuke hid his eyes under his bangs. "Um...Mr. Uchiha would you mind moving your foot, because it's on my cookies." Sakura giggled. Sasuke picked up his foot Sakura leaned forward and grabbed the cookies.

Sakura picked up the cookies the rest of the food and stood up. Holding up the cookies with a smile she said "So I guess Itachi should have the crushed cookie don't ya think." Sasuke didn't say anything but just kept his eyes hidden.  
"Well I better go and give Itachi his lunch. Believe it or not he gets cranky if he doesn't eat his lunch. haha. After my lunch I'll come and see if you need me for anything. Mr. Uchiha?"

Sakura's head tilted to the side Sasuke just nodded and walked quickly back to his office slamming his door.

'Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it.'

Sasuke was breathing was a bit hard and his face was a slight pink.

'Why the hell does she do this to me. I hate her, I hate her!' Sasuke kicked his desk.  
'How can she be this kind and nice to me. Why does she have to be so....cute... no not cute annoying!" Sasuke grabbed his hair in his hands.

'Damn it Sakura! .NOT. Fall. For. You. AGAIN!'  
back in Itachi's office Sakura walked in and sighed.  
"I swear Itachi...this is sooooo much harder then it looks."

"And here I thought working for your ex fiancee was 'sooooo' easy"  
"Here's your lunch you heartless bastard!" Sakura placed the food on his desk.  
"And by the way you get the crushed cookie."Sakura stuck her tongue out at him childishly.  
"Sakura...he's really hurt still you know that right?" Sakura's eyes became sad and had a far off look in his eyes.

"I know...and I can't thank you enough for keeping quiet about everything. Even though Sasuke is your little brother." Itachi gave a small nod of the head.

"You owe me big."  
"Alright alright how about I name you the god father of my first kid."  
"Hmm tempting but....I'll need a little more then that."  
"Alright um I'll make you god father and name my first born son after you."  
"Nope I want your first born child to be given to me but if you guess my name correctly you can keep the kid." the both of them laughed.

Sakura turned and headed towards the door. "Eat your lunch. I'll be in my office if you need me." Itachi nodded as she headed out the door. Sakura shut the door quietly and bowed her head tears pooled in her eyes.

'He's not the only one who is hurting.' Sakura walked back to her office sat down and began to eat her lunch.

Eating her lunch she checked her email and signed on to AIM.  
InoisQueen-hello darling hows working for the weasle and chicken butt head boy?  
prettyinpink-hey the weasel isn't that bad but chicken butt head as me running around like a...bumble bee!  
InoisQueen- a bumble bee? strike that I don't want to know you know i hated English back in high school.  
prettyinpink-tell me about it you copied my homework almost everyday for four for the record that would fall under science sort of...  
InoisQueen- not if your looking at threw a poetic kinda way

Sakura continued to talk to Ino she shrunk the aim box and looked at her email.  
'Junk mail, junk mail, junk...penis enlargement offer..' 'what the hell?' 'Hey email from Itachi' Sakura clicked it open and read the message

Sakura-  
I need you to come with the main office branch to this big business party. Bring a date if you want (but you know I'll get jealous). It's this Saturday it's important you be there incase I land any deals. Not to mention I like to show off the best lawyer on the east coast. See you then.  
Itachi Uchiha

Sakura sighed knowing she was already free she hit reply  
Itachi aka Mr. Boss man aka in the words of Ino Weasel Man  
Ok I'll come and yes I'm bringing a date.  
Sakura  
p.s. next time save the flattering. I know your desperate for me to come when you start playing the *number 1 lawyer on the east coast* card

She hit send and started typing up a new document. She heard the ping of a new email seeing it was from Itachi again she opened it and after reading it gulped with wide eyes

p.s.s. Sasuke will be there too ( thought I would add that after you accepted)

Sakura took a deep breath 'This is going to be a interesting business party. I just hope no one dies.'

xocrisscrossxo- ok people like i said pick a boyfriend for Sakura!!!!! lets get Sasuke REALLY jealous come on people u know its fun!  
sasuke- no its not!  
xocrisscrossxo- shut up! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Party or War Ground?

xocrisscrossxo-hola chikas and chicos!  
Sasuke- and just where have you been?  
xocrisscrossxo- ok ok I can explain  
Sasuke- Go on  
xocrisscrossxo- welllllll you see i first wanted to make sure everyone who wanted to had a chance to say whether they wanted Gaara or Sai as Sakura's boyfriend. Then since I dont like updating without having a already written chapter behinde it. So as I was writting the chapter I had terrible writers block. BUT LUCKILY i got over that and finshed the chapter last night and I think everyone is gonna like this and the next chapter! :-)  
Sasuke- Alright fine I guess your off the hook.  
xocrisscrossxo- and another thing all you people looking for a new anime or manga I want to HIGHELY reccomend Ghost Hunt! i watched it and tottaly loved it. So i've been trying to come up with a fanfic idea for Mai and Naru. I think i finally have one so YaY!!! So i'm done talking Sasuke take it away!  
Sasuke- xocrisscrossxo does not own anything! if she did i'd probally commit suicide.  
xocrisscrossxo-jerk :-p

Business party or War ground?

Sakura was at home getting ready for the party. Kakashi sat in the living room while Sakura was in the bathroom.  
"So whose picking you up again?" Kakashi's voice rang out from where he sat.  
"Kiba is and he'll be here soon I might add."  
"Why are you going with him anyway?"  
"Why are you asking?" she replied with some slyness in her voice.

"Well you know I don't like guys picking up my girl."  
"Kakashi your my land lord not my older brother."  
"Hey now that hurts I thought we were passed the land lord attendant relationship." Kakashi mocked hurt. Sakura laughed and came out from her bathroom in a slimming black dress. She was hooking a earring into one of her ears as she walked out.

"Well how do I look?" She said straighting up Kakashi whistled.  
"Woooow Kiba is one lucky guy. Just make sure he keeps his hands to himself."  
"Ya ya sure thing big brother. Are you going to interrogate my date too while your at it?"  
"Well it depends does he look or act anything like Gai's brother Lee?"  
"Um no he is normal and a animal trainer or something like that."

"Oh geez. Now I have to interrogate him!"  
"What why?!"  
"He might go ape on you."

"Oh your hilarious Kakashi." Kakashi smiled at her.

"All kidding aside you look great! All the guys at that party are going to be going crazy for you."  
"Well I hope not everyone. You know I dont like dating other lawyers or CEO's to much of a stick up there butts kinda attitude."  
"Your the exception to this?"  
"Of course silly. Now will you please LEAVE! My dates gonna be here any minute now."

"So cruel." Kakashi headed towards the door then turned around.

"Sakura....if 'he' bothers you .." "I'll be fine. Just relax, Itachi will be there and Kiba is a good guy. I'll call you tomorrowand let you know how it went. I know you like our girl talk." Sakura knew the 'he' wasn't referring to Kiba.

"Girl talk? I'm not gay! I had a girl friend a little while ago."  
"Yeah like three years ago. I swear if it weren't for those porn books you read I would really think your gay.... then again.." she smirked and Kakashi just glared

"I'm not gay Sakura."  
"Sure sure see ya tomorrow." As Kakashi walked out he could hear the pink haired girl singing the song 'If you were gay' by Avenue Q. Sakura closed the door and sighed

"I really hope I dont have to kill anyone tonight." The door bell rang Sakura opened it to see Kiba at the door. Kiba just stared at her for the few first few seconds

"Holy...Sakura you look great!" Sakura gigled  
"Your not looking half bad yourself. Ready to go?"  
"After you gorgeous." Sakura smiled and walked with Kiba down to his car and got ready to go to the war front.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom at the hotel where the party was being held. He had shown up with Itachi early because they were rather important when it came to the company.  
"Are you done beautifying yourself little brother?"  
"Stuff it Itachi." Itachi walked up next to Sasuke and straightened his tie in the mirror.

"I figure I should I warn you ahead of time so you don't go and have a spazz attack and make me and the company look bad."  
"Warn me about what?"  
"Sakura will be here tonight as well."

"Why the hell does that annoying wench have to be here?"(AU note: sorry i went a little inuyasha on you guys there)  
Itachi glared at the reflection of his brother in the mirror.

"First dont call her that. Second she is here because she is the lawyer of the company. Encase we make any agreements with other companies or you fuck up big time I like having my lawyer around." Sasuke glared and walked out the door. 'More like you want her around so you can do her if you get to bored tonight.'

As he entered the dinning hall he looked up only to have his breath stolen straight from his lungs.  
'Breath you idiot! BREATH!" Sasuke took a breath in and calmed his heart. There was Sakura looking gorgeous no beautiful no...goddess like. Words for describing her wouldn't form correctly. 'Damn it you idiot! Get a hold of yourself you moron, your not in highschool anymore! She does not take control of you anymore!' Sasuke shakes his head and turned heading for the bar.

The bartender came up and took his order just as a second man was coming up behinde him placing a order."One apple martini and one gin." The bartender nodded and turnned to get the three drinks. The man came up next to him then gave him a double take.

"Itachi?" he questioned. Sasuke sighed  
"No. I'm his brother Sasuke." The man smiled  
"Sorry man. In my defense you guys do look alike."  
"So I've been told." Sasuke grunted in reply.

The bartender came back with the three drinks Sasuke picked up his glass of whisky and took a long sip before the man grabbed his drinks and then turned back to Sasuke.  
"I'm Kiba by the way." Sasuke 'hned' and nearly chocked while taking a another sip of his drink as Sakura came up next to Kiba. Kiba turned smiled and handed her the apple martini. "Kiba I see you met my new boss Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Haha yeah...I kinda took him as your other boss first. Like I said man sorry." Kiba turning his attention back to Sasuke.  
"Whatever" he grumbled.  
"What company are you with Mr....?" Sasuke asked trying to be polite incase he was anyone important.

"Oh no just Kiba will do and I'm not with a company really. I came with Sakura here." Kiba smiled and slipped a arm around Sakura's waist.  
"I see." 'What the hell? I thought she was with Itachi.' A part of Sasuke was hoping that his first idea was COMPLETELY wrong. That maybe Sakura was dating this guy rather then Itachi it was much more easier to deal with but that didn't mean the pinching in his heart went away.

"What line of profession are you in Kiba?" He asked not really paying attention.  
"Oh I'm an animal trainer! Mostly dogs and canine animals. I'm the guy who trains animals for movies."  
"Fascinating. So you teach animals to roll over for a living" Kiba said nothing back to him but did throw him a nasty look.

He knew Sakura could tell that he wasn't really interested and was hoping that Kiba would shut up. She gave him a glare and he glared right back.  
"Well hows my favorite lawyer?" Itachi calmly walked over to the bar and stood next to Sasuke. Sakura looked away from glaring at Sasuke to smile at Itachi and lean in and hugged him.

"I always thought William Shatner from his one t.v. show was your favorite lawyer?"  
"Yeah but your much nicer to look at." Both of them laughed .Sasuke took a step back and let Itachi take center stage.

"Kiba! How have you been? I saw your wolves most recent film, well done." Sasuke didn't pay attention to the two men and began to drink more of his whiskey. Itachi and Kiba still talking about stuff he long since tunned out.

Sakura came over with her apple martini and smiled at him.  
"I see whiskey is still your drink of choice."  
"Your point being?" Sasuke replied harshly.  
"Nothing really just saying is all." Sasuke glared and then looked the other way.

He heard Sakura sigh and smirked slightly. The smirk didnt last long at all, in fact that smirk turned into a very strong frown.

"Neji!" Sakura shouted surprised but happy. He turned to see his old highschool rival Neji Hyugah walking up to them. Sakura walked over to Neji quickly and hugged him then kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her on the cheek back in return. Neji walked up to the rest of the group he smirked as he saw Sasuke.

"Uchiha" He greeted coldly but with a hint slyness in his voice.  
"Hyuga. Still an ass I see." he replied equally coldly. Sakura looked appalled and gave him another hard glare.

Neji just turned entering some conversation with the other two men. Finally Neji turned towards him.  
"Haven't seen you since high school." Sasuke stiffened  
"I've been on the West coast in California for work."Neji smirked  
"Really I heard that.." Sakura effectively cut Neji off by asking something about some latest business project. Sasuke downed the rest of his whisky then turned to head towards a table.

He knew where Neji had wanted to take that conversation he didnt even want to think about it right now. He was more upset with the fact that Neji and Sakura kept looking at each other and talking like they have been best friends for years.

'Damn it how many men is she seeing?!' Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from yelling. Not that he cared or anything, oh no he didn't care Sakura was just his past fiancee. Loudly some waiter came on a speaker and announced that dinner was served. Sasuke stood and went towards the line that was serving food. Sakura came up behind him and she was alone.

"So Kiba seems like a real winner."Sasuke replied cooly Sakura just ignored him.  
"Cleaning animal shit then teaching them to play dead he most make a great monthly income." There was still no response.  
"So how did you too meet? Was he for sale at the pound? Or did you find him as a stray?" Sakura was starting to boil now but was still trying very hard to bite her tongue.

"You and Neji seem to have gotten closer since highschool too. So does his voice still crack when he gets nervous?" Sakura turned on him with fire in her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem huh? You have been a jerk to everyone all night!"  
"Oh I'm sorry did I hit a nerve?" Sasuke was spooning different foods on to his plate acting calm.

"You are such a ass! You insulted both Kiba and Neji to their faces! Well Neji I can somewhat understand since you didnt even get along in highschool but you don't even know Kiba!"  
"Oh so your sticking up for your puppy? How cute." he replied cold and harsh. Sasukes heart was pinching harder now. Sakura slammed her plate down

"You know what Mr. I've had enough! Your rude, stuck up, self centered and...and a tomato thief!" Sasuke looked at her strangely for that last part. Sakura was looking down he was at the salad bowl. Sasuke was scooping out as much tomatoes as he could get.

"I can't believe you. I mean this isn't mining for gold here buddy. You can't just take out all the tomatoes! It's rude and..and... ugh!" Sasuke smirked  
"Oh so you mean I can't do this?" Sasuke leaned down and scooped out three more tomatoes but using his unused fork scraped off the lettuce then dropped the tomatoes in his plate. Sakura gasped

"You...tomatoe whore!" Sakura spun around and stomped towards the bathroom. Sasuke put his plate down then followed her.  
"I'm rude huh? I'm self centered? What about you? How many men are you seeing? How many other hearts are you gonna hurt?"  
"Now your just talking nonsense!" Just as Sakura was about to storm into the bathroom Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Nonsense? I'm talking nonsense? Lets see Itachi calls you petal, you came to the party with Kiba, now your flirting with Neji! So which is it whose the first one you're gonna hurt? Or are you just going to wait for them to propose then leave them at the alter for them to get the message!" Sasuke was panting from yelling so hard.

Sakura face went from shock to anger.  
"Ha thats a good one buddy! If you actually listened to the conversation we were having earlier instead of being the dark and brooding emo king you would know that Neji has been dating one of my closest friends for the last year and half!" Sakura yelled back.  
"Wait a sec you think I'm seeing Itachi?! My God you are a idiot! He's my boss!"

"I saw you two in his office Sakura and you may be a lawyer but you're not making a very compelling argument!"

"I love Itachi like a older brother and he loves me like a sister dumbass! He was there for me when I was in a really tough spot!" Sakura roughly pulled her arm back to her. It was very quiet but he heard her whisper ,mostly to herself,

"You always jump to conclusions. I keep telling him it's one of the reasons I could never tell you..." Her voice trailed off.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked or more like demanded. Sakura not realizing she had said it out loud looked startled.  
"Nothing just nothing." Sakura turned and head back towards the dinning room.  
"Tell me what Sakura?" Sasuke growled. Sakura shaked her head then ran in grabbed her purse and went up to Kiba.

"I'm sorry Kiba but I feel sick I'm gonna go."  
"Ok I'll drive you home."  
"No, no I'll get a cab I call you later." Sasuke watched as she walked up to Neji and Itachi said goodbye and got ready to walk out the door.

"Sakura" Sasuke called. Sakura paused and turnned around  
"Just go away Sasuke...just let me go. I just want to go home I'll see you Monday." Sakura flagged a taxi and climbed in. Sasuke was standing at the entrance of the hotel with a somewhat eerily familiar feeling creeping up on him. Just this time he felt more guilty.

That pinching on his heart had turned into squeezes  
"Sakura..what did I miss?" he whispered.

xocrisscrossxo- MEWHAHAHAHA cliffy!!!! sort of. aw hell idk. so **REVIEW PEOPLE! **they get me inspired to write another chapter. Oh and guess what people Karin's coming!!!! thats right Karin's coming to town. not the next chapter but probably the one after that. So somewhat of a Karin bashing just a warning.  
Sasuke- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not her anything but her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
xocrisscrossxo- quit being a baby. so I could be nice and tell you the winner of the boyfriend for Sakura is, oh and just for all you smart asses who think 'o hey ill just look under the review page' well that won't work I have people outside of who read this story so I took in their votes too. so HA!  
Sakura- Come on I have a right to know who I'm gonna have to kiss  
Sasuke- who said you be kissing anyone huh?  
xocrisscrossxo- chill mr. possesive fine sakura u can read the winner.  
Sakura- Yay! Ok so the winner is(xocrisscrossxo whispers winner's name into Sakura's ear) Oh this is gonna get interesting! The winner is


	7. Vacations all you ever wanted

xocrisscrossxo- oh my god could it be? Yes! Yes it is! It's an update! *balloons start to fall from the celing* Ok so now that summer is officaly here I'm going to work my tailbone off for u guys! Ya ya i just love you that much.  
sasuke- then y did it take you forever to write the this and next chapter?  
xocrisscrossxo- shut up mr. negative! I had a bad case of the writers block *dun dun DUH**thunder and lighting in the back*  
sasuke- anyone else just notice the thunder and lighting?  
xocrisscrossxo- wat u crazy! anyway sry it took so long guys. but like i said with summer here i'm really going to try and work hard.  
sasuke- seiously no one notice that?  
xocrisscrossxo- but either way as im sure your all dying to know, no really i got death threats people, the results for the contest of would be the Sakura's bf is... sakura please read the envelope  
sakura- thanks ok the winner is...GAARA! Gaara come on down!  
Gaara - I'm a dead man walking arent I  
xocrisscrossxo- course now and dont listen to sasuke hes nuts  
sasuke- no im not! and really no one saw the thunder and lighting?  
xocrisscrossxo- see what I mean! So anyway guys heres the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh and by the way "_this" _means song lyrics but other then that here ya go

Vacation's all you ever wanted

Monday Morning:  
Sasuke walked into his brothers office and slammed the his office door closed.  
"Where is she?"he roared.  
"Who?" Itachi stated calmly taking a sip from his coffee not looking up from his computer screen.

"Fuck you Itachi, you know who! Where is Sakura?" Itachi sighed.  
"Why does it matter to you?" Sasuke calming down a bit and some what taken back mumbled out "I need to talk to her about something."

Itachi folded his hands and leaned forward on his desk he was glaring slightly.  
"What did you say to her that night at the party?" Sasuke glared back at him.

"That's none of your business. But care to explain to me what she meant by you being there for her in a tough time." Itachi looked surprised.  
"She...what did she say?" Sasuke felt a lump in his heart.

"She said you were there for her...what is she talking about?" Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I gave her job when she had trouble finding work that's all." The lump in Sasuke's heart eased a bit, he then nodded his head.  
"Where is she Itachi?" Itachi began to continue his work.

"She asked for some time off this morning. She didn't give me any warning either. She just called this morning saying that she couldn't come in for a few days. It's not like I could say no she has enough sick and vacation days to be gone for a month and half. So I had no choice." Sasuke sighed and nodded.  
"Do you know when she is coming back?" Itachi just shook his head not looking up from his rapid typing and computer screen. Sasuke sighed and walked out the door just as he was about to close it Itachi called him.

"Sasuke...you...let her go." Sasuke with his back turned to him just nodded. Sasuke walked back to his office and took a seat in his office. 'They are hiding something from me. I know it.'Sasuke closed his eyes and released a silent sigh. 'Itachi you have no idea how I try to "let her go".'

* * *

"Oh in the summer time when the weather is fine you can stretch right up and touch the sky..." Sakura and Ino where driving in the car and currently belting out part of a song.

"So you ever gonna tell me what happened at the party?" Ino turned looking at Sakura. Sakura glanced sideways quickly then returned her gaze to the road.  
"I told you. I got pissed at that ass whole for assuming I was dating every guy I look at. I had to keep Kakashi from trying to kill him when I got home."

"Kakashi wanted to kill him?" Sakura smirked  
"Maybe he wouldn't have killed him but he really wanted to calll up Genma or Asuma to tag team on beating him up." Both girls giggled.

"How'd you get the ass off the hook?" Sakura giggled "I told him I call Gai and tell Gai that Kakashi really wants to hang out together." Both girls continued to giggle.

"How are you and Shikamaru doing by the way?" Now it was Ino's turn to sigh.  
"I dont know half the time I think he loves me and half the time I think he hates me and wants nothing to do with me."  
"Well what do you mean? Hey watch the road ass!" Sakura yelled at another driver.

"I don't know just some times I think he doesn't care. Watch the dick over there he's weaving." Ino pointed to another driver.

"We make one hell of a driving team. I think all men are like that. Oh hey were here!" Sakura and Ino pulled into the drive way of Sakura's family beach house.  
Nantasket Beach, where Sakura spent many summers. It was always a place she could go to clear her head.

Although it was starting to show a pattern about when she comes here.  
'Damn Uchiha' thoughts grumbled out.

Ino and Sakura grabbed their bags and walked in and started to unpack.  
"Hey isn't it great having a best friend who owns their own flower shop. All she has to do is get someone she pays to cover for her and make a daily phone call to check on things. Now I get to stay here and spoon feed you icecream."

"Im not heart sick I just needed to get out of the city and away from that jerk. Oh hell ice cream would help anyway...but your not feeding me!" The girl's giggled.

"Hey it's only fall but it's sunny enough to head to the beach and tan our legs. Not to mention I have my favorite book I want to read." Sakura started to pack a beach bag.  
"Sounds like a plan girlfriend. I still need to finish up the last book you loaned me. GOD why must you read ten billion page books!" Sakura giggled and slid on a pair of flip flops.

Ino packed a bag put on a pair of sandals and followed Sakura out the door to the garage to grab two beach chairs. As they walked onto the beach almost no one was there except for the occasional couple or small family taking a walk. Sakura unfolded her chair sat down and pulled out her book, Ino doing the same on her left hand side. Time began to leisurely stroll by, Sakura to busy being in the world of "Jane Eyre" was startled when a rather large dog came up and began licking her face.

"Down Shukaku! Sorry, I'm sorry!" Sakura giggled pushing the big furry dog off her.  
"It's fine." Sakura felt someone pull the dog off, looking up Sakura saw a man around her age looking down at her while trying to hold on to the canine. The man looked nervous,

"I um... I'm sorry. I'm Gaara Kazekage by the way." He had a very quiet voice and he was having trouble making eye contact.  
Sakura smiled and stood up dusting the sand off her. "It's nice to meet you I'm Sakura Haruno. I'd try to get you to shake my hand but it looks like yours are full." Gaara chuckled slightly, but still kept glancing down.

"Oh this is my friend..." Sakura's sentenced drifted off seeing Ino asleep with a small dribble of drool hanging from her mouth, snoring lightly, and her book over her eyes and forehead. Sakura sweat drooped but then pulled out her phone.

"Hold on a sec Gaara, this is facebook gold! Not to mention black mail for months!" Gaara chuckled again.  
The dog finally pulled free and dived towards the water. Gaara sighed then bent to pick up the forgotten book

"Jane Eyre huh? I always liked Pride and Predjudice more." Sakura paused her picture taking to turn around. "  
You read Jane Eyre?" Gaara gave a nervous smile.

"I had to, for school. My older sister made me read Pride and Prejudice." Sakura smiled brightly  
"I loved Pride and Prejudice too! But Jane Eyre is still my favorite. What can I say Edward Rochester is just my kinda guy." Gaara smirked

"You should talk to my sister she swears by Mr. Darcy."  
"I guess I will then." Sakura and Gaara talked for almost two hours mostly about books though but somewhat about their backgrounds.

He was single, graduated from Penn State on full scholarship, and now lived in Nantasket Beach full time working in a bookstore owned by a old woman and her brother.  
"You should come by my sister's restraunt tonight, she'd like to meet you." Gaara stated shly.

"That sounds like fun. If I can get my hibernating bear to wake up we'll be there. How does 7 o'clock sound?" Gaara looked up almost surprised.

"Sure! I'll tell sis to save you guys a table. Even though your a Rochester fan." Gaara stood up called Shukaku and began to head down the beach after giving a akward wave goodbye. Sakura smiled

'Now for the hard part.'  
"Ino! Ino wake up! Hey Ino-Pig! Inoooo!" Ino just gave a small snort but continued her slumber.  
A evil smirk played on Sakura's lips. She leaned down close

**" Oh my****GOD! It's JOHNNY DEPP!" **

Ino sprang up  
"Where is he? Sakura grab my camera!" After looking around twice Ino turned and glared at Sakura who was on the sand rolling around, holding her stomach, laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"Not funny!" Ino huffed. Sakura wiped a few spare tears then smiled.  
"Quit frowing we have dinner plans."  
"What since when?" Sakura then proceeded to explain to her friend about meeting the red haired man named Gaara.  
After much cursing and threatening about the pictures taken Ino finally agreed to go to dinner. At exactly 7 o'clock Sakura arrived at the "Whirlwind Fan". The girls walked in Sakura immediatly spotted the bright red headed Gaara. He was standing next to a tall blond hair woman.

"Gaara!" Sakura waved towards the him, he gave a small shy wave back. The blond woman and Gaara made their way towards the front of the restaurant.

"So this is the Rochester fan?" The blond looked Sakura up and down.  
"Indeed I am, you must be the Darcy lover." "  
Why yes indeed."

Before either girls could start their debate  
"How bout we get you two a table?" Gaara cut in referring to Ino and Sakura.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and turnned towards Gaara  
"You'reeating with us right?" Gaara's feet shuffled awkwardly  
"Uh if you want me too."

Ino cut in to the conversation  
"Of course we do." Temari smiled "OK lets get you guys a table for three!"

Dinner went threw uneventfully they all laughed and enjoyed themselves. Finally Temari got up to take Ino to see the restaurants small garden. Gaara and Sakura were left alone to talk. After several minutes Gaara asked  
"Do you want to go walk on the deck its right over the ocean and it's really pretty at night." Sakura nodded with a small smile. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out, moon was shinning, it wasn't to hot or to cold. There was music playing over the speakers, Gaara and Sakura were the only ones out there.

Gaara looked down "Do you...um... want to dance?"  
Sakura nibbled the inside of her lip. She had come here to get away from men hadn't she. No she came here to get away from Sasuke. She bit back the guilt in her stomach and nodded. It was like this on every date. No matter who the guy was it just wasn't...Sasuke.  
'No this isn't a date! And I'm not looking for another Sasuke. I'm just dancing with a friend. Nothing wrong with that.' she argued back at herself

They danced to the end of "More Time" by Needtobreath.  
But then it went down hill.  
The next song played was Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. Her and Sasuke's song

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me somehow"_

Sakura stopped dancing.

_"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now"_

She took several steps back from Gaara.

_"And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life"_

"Sakura? Is something wrong?"

_"Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight"_

"I'm sorry...I have to go."

_"And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am"_

Sakura turned and ran back towards the restaurant

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies"_

Ino apologized and ran after her friend

_"When everything feels like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive"_

Sakura ran towards the car memories dancing in her head.

_"And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken_

Sakura sat in the car and began to sob.

_I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am _

Ino turned towards the restaurant to pay the forgotten bill.

_I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am" _

Ino grabbed the keys and drove the crying girl back to the house.

And the day ended.

* * *

Itachi was staring at his computer looking over stats when his secretary buzzed him.  
"Sir there's someone here to see you." Itachi sighed  
"I'm busy." He replied coldly.

"It's Orochimaru Sound." Itachi sighed feeling a headache coming on.  
"Let him up." He growled knowing he'd regret his words.

There was a knock on the door  
"Enter"  
"Ah Itachi! So good to see you! You know it isn't polite to send people away without even knowing who it was."

"Get on with it Orochimaru." Orochimaru opened the black leather briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers.  
"I have a propostion for you. You see ..."

"Not reading it."  
"What?" Orochimaru asked surprised  
"My lawyer is on vacation right now. I don't look at a any business propositions or agreements without her present."

"Hm, taking a vacation, with holidays coming up? She seems to be slacking off a bit."  
"The girl hasn't taken a day off since I hired her. If she didn't take a day off soon I could of been sued for being cruel to my employes."

"I see, and how's your brother doing? Still in California?"

"No actually, he's back here now." Orochimaru looked surprised  
"What? Here? As in working here?" Itachi smirked

"Oh yes, with how many people you send to spy on me I thought you would know that."  
"I have no idea.."  
"Save it. I'll give you a call once Sakura returns and I'll go over your...um...proposal."

Orochimaru nodded glaring at Itachi, he turned and headed for the door.  
"Oh, tell Kabuto I said hello."  
(refer to chapter 2)

Orochimaru turnned and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Down the Hall Sasuke sat at his desk trying to stay awake. Sakura had been on vacation for three days now. He was barely reading over the files on his desk his thoughts going back to Sakura and Itachi.

'They are hiding something from me. I know it! What is it? What does Itachi know that I don't.' Sasuke got up and groaned feeling stiff from sitting in that chair way to long.

Deciding on getting some coffee he walked out of the office heading for the staff room. On his way there he was stopped by a man he always believed was a pedophile.

"So it is true. Welcome back Sasuke." Orochimaru said slyly  
"Orochimaru. What are you doing here?" Sasuke grumbled.

"I swear you Uchihas have the worst manners." Sasuke just kept glaring at the other man.  
"Honestly, I was just coming by to drop off a business proposition for your brother but he couldn't look at it because some lawyer of his is on vacation. Honestly, Itachi is so soft on that girl." Sasuke just continued to glare at him.

"Speaking of that girl weren't you two going out? She broke up with you or something right?" Sasuke's glare intensified  
"Shut up."

"Oh I'll take that as a yes. You two working under the same roof what on earth was your brother thinking. The only thing worse would be if you still had feelings for that girl."  
Sasuke took a step towards the man feeling the need to beat the crap out of him.  
"Oh I hit the nail on the head. Well I better go before you send me to the hospital. Good luck with the 'Little Flower'" Orochimaru turned and walked quickly towards the elevator.

Sasuke calmed himself down taking several large breaths.

"What the fuck is wrong with that man?" Sasuke spat out with venom.

Sasuke went back to his office slamming the door shut.

END

xocrisscrossxo- i hope u guys liked it. and for those of u who were saying stuff like 'why is sasuke the only one hurting?' so there ya see sakura is not an ice witch.  
sakura- thank u  
xocrisscrossxo- anytime. anyway i would like to dedicate this chapter to someone. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Johnny Rzeznik the lead singer for the Goo Goo Dolls. He wrote the song Iris that you guys saw in this chapter. His music, not just iris, did alot for me and got me threw so so much. He's my hero and he saved my life. So if any of guys ever get the chance to meet this awsome man please tell him 'thank you' for me. Alright Im done being sappy and chris crocker like. new chapter will be up soon. and remember to REVIEW and to have a awsome summer!


	8. and it just keeps getting worse

xocrisscrossxo: Oh my god can it be? It is! It's an update!  
Sasuke: Its only been how long?  
xocrisscrossxo: Oh shut up! Im sorry its been so long everyone! i really am! I've had to deal with alot recently  
sasuke: aka REALLLLYYYY bad break up  
xocrisscrossxo: oh stuff it chickn ass! so on top of "that" ive had alot going on. So im back and updating now so dont worry :) thank you all who have faithfully reviewed and waited for the next chapter 3 you guys and remember i DO NOT own anything

And it just keeps getting worse

Sakura was loading up her car with Ino right beside her. She had stayed mostly inside her house for the four days she had been there after the first night. Gaara had stopped by a number of times to check on her. Dropping off books for her and recommending titles for her to read. She had told him to call her even though she was leaving. Ino had been wonderful the whole time. She had hit the nail on the head when she had mentioned eating ice cream, which Ino had gone out and bought two containers of cookie dough and peanut butter cup ice cream. Just as they were about to leave Gaara came running up to the car.

"I'll give you guy's a minute." Ino turned and walked back to the house to make sure everything was locked up.  
"Gaara thanks, for everything this week." Gaara smiled at the pink haired girl. She was sitting in the car with the window rolled down. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I met you Sakura. So you'll come back this summer?" Sakura gave a bright smile.

"You bet! And you're coming to visit me in the city right? Oh were going to web chat too right." "Of course, I'll be in the city next time Chiyo needs me to pick up a shipment." Gaara paused as if deciding whether or not to say what he wanted to next.  
"Sakura...I know what it it's like...to be hurt by people before. You...can talk to me ...if you need to that is." Gaara had a slight pink tint across his cheeks. Sakura gave a soft smile, she knew he meant well.

"Thank you Gaara. I appreciate that." Gaara nodded and took a step back away from the car window.  
"I'll see ya soon." Sakura called out. Ino came back towards the car and climbed in. Gaara waved as the car pulled out.

Ino gave a side glance with a smirk; Sakura glanced to the side to look at her friend but then looked back on the road."What?" she questioned, Ino smirked again.  
"What, what?"  
"What was the look?"  
"What look?" Sakura huffed  
"Oh no, you know what I mean, there was a look."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ino held up her hands in mock innocence. "Uh huh, ok Saint Ino.

"Ino had a sly look on her face "He likes you." she said in a sing song voice.  
"Hmm, maybe" Sakura replied back casually.  
"What kind of woman are you? Here is a really nice guy who is interested in you and you do absolutely nothing! Honestly! I raised you better than this!" Ino roared.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend."Sakura replied.  
"Sakura...I love ya, you're my best friend and practically my sister but..." Ino sighed "Sakura...I know you'll never forget him... but maybe you could I don't know try to find someone who can make you happy...well happier." Sakura gave a wryly smile.

"Ya I know thank you Ino you really are my best friend. I know you're just worried."  
"Sakura, just promise me something...if he asks you out just give him a shot."  
"Ya...ya alright I'll give him a chance."  
"For the love of Pete Sakura the man's read Pride and Prejudice AND Jane Eyre! You won't find another man like that! If you get him to read Twilight you'll have found your PERFECT man." Sakura laughed loudly. "He'd be my perfect man if he's seen every Johnny Depp film ever made." Ino giggled

"There's still time." the girls laughed together. "Oh hey Hinata and I have a bet going on!" Ino said breaking the fit of giggles.  
"Oh what's the bet?" Ino smirked "How long it takes before Neji proposes to Tenten." Both girls gave a squeal.  
"Ok, ok what did you two bet?"  
"I said another three weeks, Hinata said another month." Sakura screwed her face together in a 'I'm-thinking- really-hard' look. "I say by Christmas."

"You relies that Hinata is going to be the next one... after Tenten that is." Sakura smiled "Ya I know. Naruto he really loves her ya know." Ino smiled. "Ya ha-ha I remember back in high school from freshmen through sophomore year when Naruto chased after you? That was the first time I ever saw Sasuke and Naruto truly fight." Sakura smiled "I remember." Half way through the ride Ino fell asleep. 'I know she's worried about me but...' Sakura sighed. 'I wonder if I ever could be really ever happy with someone like Gaara.' Sakura thought back to what Ino said about high school. 'I remember, I remember meeting Sasuke for the first time. How I thought he was stuck up and arrogant when in reality he was trying not to think of me in case I took Naruto up on his offer to go out with him'. She smiled and gave a sad giggle. 'He was such a jerk. I remember it though... I remember it all.'

* * *

Sakura was back in work the next day and was currently on her way to Itachi's office. Walking in Itachi looked up from his work and gave a small smile to her. After closing the door he stood to hug her.  
"So how was the beach...in November?" making a bit of disgusted face at the end. "Just cause you hate the cold doesn't mean we all do Mr."  
"Ya. ya." he mumbled

"But seriously how was the beach."  
"Fine...it was nice to relax." Itachi gave her a serious look. "What are you not telling me?"  
"I don't know what you mean." "Bull shit I know you better than that...plus Kakashi called and said something was up." Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly I hate it when you two play big brother and gang up on me." Itachi smiled while still working on the computer.  
"Just tell me already."  
"URG! Fine there was a guy I met." Itachi looked up from his screen slightly stunned

"You met someone? YOU?" Sakura sighed "Well thanks for the fucking support. Are you going to let me finish?" Itachi chuckled "Yes. Continue. Tell about this 'guy'"  
"His names Gaara Kazekage he's tall red hair, nice personality."  
"And why do you like him?"  
"I don't 'like' him he's just a friend." "Oh ya, sure, Petal, that line stops working after high school I'm afraid." Sakura huffed.

"He's just a friend! We met on the beach. He went to Penn State, and now works at a book store and lives down the beach full time. We became close because he saw me reading Jane Eyre and said that he read it too, along with Pride and Prejudice. See just friend stuff."  
"Gay" Itachi mumbled out.  
"What? He is not!"  
"Oh please. Pride and Prejudice and Jane Eyre? You dragged me through both movies and I could feel my sperm dying the whole time. To willingly read those books the guy must be a bit on the 'femine' side."  
"He was forced to read Jane Eyre in high school then his sister made him read Pride and Prejudice."  
"Did he read Twilight?" "No" "Well at least there's some hope." Itachi stated dryly.

"Well now that we've gotten the interesting part out of the way it's time to get back to business." "Oh god what happened?" Sakura moaned.  
"Why do you assume it's bad?". Sakura gave him a 'your-kidding-right?' look.  
"Alright, alright we had a um visitor while you were away."  
"Who might that be?" "Our dear creepy enemyOrochimaru was kind enough to come by and drop off some sort of proposal. That ungodly stack of papers is on your desk ready to be looked over. So ya have fun with that."

"Good Lord, I was only gone for a week. Well I better get working on that monster. I'll see ya later 'Tachi" Sakura turned and walked out of the room and down the hall to her office where her impending doom laid. She was stopped by the second Uchiha coming out of his office. They stopped right in front of each other staring at each other nervously.  
"Um...hello Ms. Haruno." Sasuke mumbled.  
"Hello Mr. Uchiha. How are you?" Sakura said using her manners.

"Good. Um I uh heard you took a vacation how was it?" Sasuke eyes darted everywhere but avoided the pink haired girl in front of him. "It was nice thanks for asking." Sasuke nodded "Well I better go. Lots of work to do." she continued. Sasuke nodded "Uh right... work... good good." They then did that thing were they both go the same way when trying to pass each other. Many 'sorrys' were used, when they finally managed to pass each other they turned to each other.

"Right so uh see ya." Sasuke mumbled "Ya see ya around" Sakura turned and walked into her office closing the door behind her tightly. She took several deep breaths 'Damn bastered he still gets my heart beating quick.' She turned and looked at her desk and nearly fainted at the sight of the stack of papers. 'I'm gonna kill that pedophile!'

"Petal..." A voice hesitantly asked from behind the door.  
"Petal... it's 8'oclock you've been at this for hours love, you need to stop. The whole stay up in the office till god knows when my thing is!" Sakura stuck her head out from behind her papers.  
"It's 8 o'clock already!" "Ya did you even eat lunch?"  
"Maybe..." hers eyes shifting to a corner of the room.

"Oh for the love of...!" Itachi yelled stepping into the room. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Just don't tell 'Kashi! I've been working on this proposal. So far it's nothing but bull. It's defiantly either going to need major refining, and by refining I mean totally rewritten, or completely denied." Itachi sighed  
"What happens if we deny?" "We lose two major contributors." Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look I have dinner at my parent's house tonight. You're coming with me; we can discuss this issue at length there." Itachi said in his no other option voice. "Fine, fine! At least I get a good meal out of this." Sakura huffed and started to pack her briefcase. "I'm driving come on." Itachi opened the door and led her out. After climbing into the car and starting to leave the city the comfortable silence they were sitting in was broken.

"Sasuke seemed different this morning when you two bumped into each other." Itachi started. "Um ya I guess."  
"Care to elaborate why that may be?" he pressed.  
"No idea." Sakura replied curtly.  
"Liar" he mumbled. After a while they pulled up to a large house that belonged to the ex head of Uchiha Corp. and his misses. Uchiha had retired and turned the company over to his eldest son shortly after Sasuke graduated business school. The two climbed out of the car and towards the doorway. Itachi leaned forward and rang the doorbell, after several seconds they heard footsteps coming to answer the door. The doorknob turned and opened stepping aside from the inside of the door was Sasuke.

xocrisscrossxo: ok so i know this chapter is a little dull and im warning u now so is the next one. but there important for the story so bare with me here. Not the next one but the one after that will be more excting cause guess who's back?  
gaara: ME! cookie now?  
xocrisscrossxo: after the note! so anyway thats right Gaara is coming back and will become more imporant. it also means someone *points to Sasuke* is gonna get a little ... REALLY pissed off. teehee :) so once again thanks to all you guys who review and please REVIEW some more. hope u all had a awsome holiday


	9. Dinner with the Parents

xocrisscrossxo: Um hi how are you all? Well let me start by saying if any of you readers who are young enough that you don't need a grateful! So ya work + school during year = my excuse as to why I'm not writing as much  
Sasuke: shes to busy for you  
xocrisscrossxo: shut up that's not true I'm just busy as all hell! So sit back and enjoy the next chapter! oh and beware Papa Uchiha is OC!

Sasuke stood in front of his brother and her ex and blinked once not saying anything. His mother came up behind him she looked fairly shocked but brushed it off.

"Hi sweetheart, and hello Sakura what a pleasant surprise. Please come in!" Itachi smiled and stepped inside Sakura following behind him.  
"Hello sorry to intrude on you like this Mikoto but your son didn't give me any choice in the matter." Sakura said smiling.  
"You're always welcome darling. You know that. So business I assume?" Itachi and Sakura sighed"Yes"

Fuguaku walked into the hall towards the door.  
"What's this about business Itachi?"  
"Yes dad, it's that damn Sound Company again." Mikoto quickly stepped in between the father and son.

"Let's continue this inside and away from the door. Shall we?" Everyone nodded and followed the Uchiha matriarch into the living room. The group quickly divided into separate conversations. Itachi and his father talking about business, Mikoto and Sakura began talking about what had been recently going on in Sakura's life. After pouring himself a drink Sasuke walked up stairs partially because he felt awkward around Sakura and his mom but also because he didn't feel like seeing his father embrace and praise his brother while he, himself gets cast aside.

It had always been that way since he was a child. No matter how good or well he did at something it never measured up to his elder brother in his father's eyes. So walking up stairs he entered his old bedroom. It looked the same as it had when he had left for college. There were several old scrap books, that Sakura had made, and his high school yearbooks sat on his desk in a shelf. Pulling them out he sat on his bed and began to flip threw them. A half hour passed before his bedroom door creaked open a head of pink haired appeared in the entrance.

"Hey, I wondered where you wandered off to." She gave a kind smile.  
"I uh just didn't feel like talking with everyone." Sakura's smile fell.  
"I'm sorry, if my being here made you uncomfortable or anything. I really didn't plan on coming here." Sasuke sighed and shake his head.  
"No, it wasn't you." Sakura walked in and placed her drink next to his taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"I remember these!" She whispered excitedly. Sasuke smirked they were currently looking threw the junior year yearbook, the year Sasuke and Sakura had started dating. The first was sports teams and clubs.

"Oh look there's your soccer picture!" She whispered excitedly. A young Sasuke stood proudly in the middle his foot resting on top of a soccer ball.  
"Well there you are on the track team." Sasuke pointed out.  
"Yeah but you were good at soccer! I sucked at track! Ino made me join with her because Yuki Ken was on the team and she had a huge crush on him!" "She had a crush on the cross dresser?" Sasuke asked shocked.

The two laughed and went back to the pictures. After finishing they both grabbed the senior yearbook. The front page was nothing but graduating classmates Both Sasuke and Sakura started howling with laughter when they saw a picture of Naruto from Halloween dressed in a giant ramen cup, which Sakura had made him as an early birthday present.

"God he's such a dobe! How much you want to bet he still has that costume!"  
"Probably! He'll pull it out when his and Hinata's future daughter bring home her boyfriends!"  
"Those boys are as good as dead. Naruto would kill any guy who tried to date 'em!" They flipped towards the back of the book where the "most likely people" were.

Naruto being most likely to own his own comedy special, Ino was most likely to have her own fashion line, Neji was most likely to have write his own book, Sasuke was listed as most likely to become a sport star for his amazing soccer skills, Sakura was listed as most influential. A quick and quiet awkwardness covered the room when they saw "Cutest Couple: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno" A photo of them locked in an embrace, eyes closed, lips perked leaning in for a kiss.

A grateful interruption from Itachi banging at the door to come down for dinner banged at the door. Both Sasuke and Sakura stood up and just as Sakura was turning towards the door Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura stared in shock, "Why….?" He whispered huskily his eyes looking dead into hers.

"Sasuke….." Itachi came banging into the room  
"Sakura…?" Itachi looked at the two and frowned.  
"Let's head down, shall we?" Itachi reached and grabbed the same wrist that Sasuke had been gripping. Sasuke stood glaring daggers at the elder sibling. Itachi turned and ushered her out of the room quickly. Taking in a deep breath he followed them down stairs taking a seat across from his brother who was sitting next to Sakura both were whispering harshly to each other. Sasuke's parents were already sitting and looked rather confused at the screen. A maid came out and laid out the trays of food and placed salads beside each person's dish.

"Well bon appétit everyone!" his mother said cheerfully!  
"So Sakura have you been dating anyone?" Mr. Uchiha asked calmly. The remaining party swallowed deeply. Sakura giving a rather embarrassed giggle  
"Oh no Papa Uchiha, I mean I've had a few dates and couple offers for more but no one I'm very interested in." Reverting to the name she used to call him in high school in hopes of getting him to leave her be on the subject.

"Hm, I see." He replied. Closing his eyes and stroking his chin in deep concentration his eyes suddenly flashed open  
"Itachi! Ask out Sakura!" The remaining party proceeded to sweat drop.

"Dad maybe that isn't…"  
"Of course it's a good idea! She's brilliant, beautiful, talented, fits in great with the family, your mother and I adore her, plus she knows how to take control, that's always good in bed son!" giving an added wink towards his eldest son. While Itachi and Sakura looked shocked and mortified Sasuke began to cough violently from swallowing his food wrong in the shock of the event.

"Come on Sakura! I don't care if you marry my boy then divorce him! Just sleep with him and give me a grandkid! I'm not getting any younger! And Sasuke control that coughing! You're old enough to know how to chew your food. You had your chance with her and ya messed it up." Sasuke glaring at his father from his seat "Gee thanks dad, love you too."  
"No problem son, now back to the whole marriage idea..."  
"You know dear maybe this isn't the best topic to talk about right now."  
"But Mikoto you were just saying last night how you wanted a grandkid to play with, I'm just encouraging the kids to speed it up and with the right women." "Father!" Itachi grumbled. "May I be excused to go throw up now?" Sasuke asked his head against the table.

"Father neither Sakura nor I are really ready to have kids right now. We rather focus on our careers."  
"Oh fine we'll discuss this later. But I'm not getting any younger you know! And I hate to die before I get the chance to hear a little kid to call me grandpop." "Father you are in perfect health."  
"He won't be by the end of this dinner if he doesn't shut up." Sasuke grumbled. Itachi sighed rubbing his forehead. Sakura had a permanent blush etched on her face and started filling up her wine glass for the second time. Mikoto just sat there next to her husband shaking her head. The remainder of dinner was quiet and casual the only talk was about work. After dessert and coffee which most of it was spent discussing the evil stack of papers, that was the contract, sent from the devil himself, Itachi told the group he be taking Sakura home to get some rest.

Sakura stood and hugged Sasuke's parent's goodbye however instead of leaning in for a hug with Sasuke she extended her hand in a cordial shake. With a slightly disappointed heart he shook the extended hand then turned and left the room. He walked back up to his old room where just a few hours earlier they had been talking and laughing, stuff they hadn't done since he had seen her run back down that isle. He walked to the window and took a peek outside in time to see the car pulling out of the long drive way. He sat down back on the bed where he had been before one hand resting where she had been sitting. He picked up the forgotten year book that had been laying there on the bed. It lay open to autographs in the back of the book.

"To my knight in dark armor,  
You are my everything. You have not only become my lover but also one of my best friends. I can't imagine my life without you. I used to be afraid of the future, of its uncertainty; it's like walking blindly into a dark room arms stretched out looking for something, anything. Now it's different I know I have nothing to fear, because of you, even though I'm still walking into that dark room, you grabbed my hand so that now were going through the dark together. I have nothing to fear anymore as long as you're with me. I'll love you Sasuke  
always&forever Sakura Haruno 3.

Sasuke looked at the note then looked at the window. 'If that's true, why did you let go of my hand and let me wander alone in the dark?'

"You can't do this to him Sakura! Do you know how much he's hurting because all of this? I know it's not your fault Sakura but you can't lead him on." Itachi was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.  
"In case you forgot I was there and saw both of you after you ran. I don't want to see either of you like that again. Sasuke's my baby brother, and you're like my sister. I don't want to see either of you like that again." Sakura looked out the window.  
"I know Itachi….I'm sorry." Itachi sighed pulling up to Sakura's apartment complex.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at work." As Sakura was stepping out of the car Kakashi stepped out of the building towards the car.

"Hey, I was getting worried. I tried calling the office and you weren't there."  
"Sorry I'm tired I'm going to go straight to bed." Kakashi nodded and watched her walk up the steps of the apartment building. Waiting until she walked all the way up he turned towards Itachi.

"Well?" Itachi moaned and rubbed his forehead feeling the oncoming headache.  
"They both have feelings for each other still, surprise surprise."  
"What about 'him'?"

"I have people watching him. I'll know if someone makes a move." Kakashi nodded. "Nightmares?" Itachi asked  
"Not as many but a few." Itachi nodded and turned to drive off.

xocrisscrossxo: There you have it! and guess whose coming back next chapter?  
Gaara: Oh no  
xocrisscrossxo: Oh yes! Have a great summer everyone! See you next time everyone! and remember REVIEW!


	10. Big Brothers Watching

xocrisscrossxo- oh my goodness gracious its an update!

sasuke- we just all assumed you died

xocrisscrossxo- thanks for the support I have a life you know! Anyway sorry I have been on such a high hiatus but Im back and kicked some writers block! YAY! So expect updates! so kick back relax and enjoy! oh and I DONT OWN ANYTHING

Big Brothers Watching

A scream rang out in the night. "Noo!"

Sakura sweat drenched and panting tossed and turned in the tangled sheets.

"Sakura?! Sakura! I'm coming in!" Kakashi jiggled his land lord all access key to open the front door.  
Kakashi burst through and ran towards the back room and proceeded to shake the young girl still screaming in terror.

"Sakura sweet heart open your eyes come on. Its ok, everything's fine. No one's going to hurt you. Come on Petal." Sakura jerked awake eyes still wide with fear, seeing the familiar face she relaxed until memories of the dream came back. Tears filled her eyes and she grabbed on to the older man, fists clenched around bunches of his shirt.

"Kashi…" she wept out; he could hear desperation and relief in her voice.  
"Shh, shh it's alright Petal it's over. It's just a memory now." She sniffled  
"But it'll come back. They always do. I'm tired Kashi. I'm so tired, I can't do this anymore. The lying, the acting, the fear…I'm so tired."

Kakashi looked down at the young girl in his arms sympathy and pity in his eyes. He loved the girl like his own sister seeing her like this, on the verge of breaking each time she had a nightmare, it killed him.  
"Come on now Petal, don't say that. What would I do without you hmm?" He hugged the girl tightly.  
"I'm going to go draw a bath and put on some water for tea. That will help won't it?" Sakura gave a hesitant nod and eased her grip on his shirt. Kakashi leaned over and turned on the light before getting up to leave.

He walked into the bathroom and drew the water to the temperature he knew she liked.  
"Sakura! Waters ready come on love."  
Sakura shuffled in, pajamas clinging to her sweaty body. She gave him a weak smile as he walked by to leave so she could have some privacy. As he closed the door behind him he hesitated in front of the room.

He heard the shuffles of her moving around the splash of her stepping into the tub than finally the sobs. Whole hearted sobs, the kind that racked the entire body and made anybody in hear shot twist with empathy, Kakashi sighed it was going to be a long night.

He walked into the kitchen and started the kettle for water. As he waited for it boil he pulled out his phone.

_"Need to talk tomorrow. Bad one tonight. Don't know how much more she can take."  
_The phone made the satisfying ping of a sent text message just as Sakura came into the room.

Slightly damp hair hung around her face and new clean pajamas were on her body.  
Kakashi pulled out a chair around the kitchen table she slid in and he pushed it in then went to pour the tea.

"Same dream?" He asked cautiously afraid she may start crying again.  
"No…more vivid. More vivid then it has been in a while." Her voice was heavy but she wasn't tearing up.

Kakashi nodded and handed her the cup. She blew on the rim and took a sip; color appeared back in her cheeks that he didn't realize was missing.

"Any idea what may have triggered it?" Sakura hesitated and bowed her head in an effort not to cry.  
'Shit' He quickly rushed over and put his arms around her.

"Shh, it's alright Petal. Don't cry, please don't cry." She sniffled pulling herself together.  
"I think…I am going to take one of those pills Tsunade gave me and go to bed." She choked out. Kakashi nodded.

'It's been a while since she needed one of those. It must have been a really bad dream.'  
"Kashi? I know it's childish but will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Kakashi gave a tentative smile  
"I'll stay as long as you need me." She gave a small smile and began heading back to the bedroom.

He put the cup in the wash and followed her back. She had already popped the pill and was crawling back under her mass of tangled sheets and blankets. Kakashi climbed on the bed with her lying on top of the blankets and began stroking her hair. His phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out he read

"_Meet me tomorrow we'll talk then. Text if she gets worse."_ He sighed and slipped the phone back in place.

He looked down at the sleeping girl, she still looked worn out and a little on edge but more relaxed then she had been.  
"Sasuk…e" she mumbled out. Kakashi gnashed his teeth together.

It was all that little bastards fault! If he had never got involved in Sakura's life none of this would have happened! She be happy, care free, she could have a life, a family even! But no that Uchiha fucked up her chances of completely normal life. It was all his fault.

Kakashi gave out another heavy sigh; it had been a long night.

"Look I know your protective and all but walking me to work is really unnecessary! I swear I'm fine!"  
"And I told you! I am not going for you; I am going to see Itachi! He owes me money from our last poker game I'm just going to collect."

Sakura was back to her normal self the next morning, a little jumpy but all in all the pill did its job and Sakura was doing alright.

"I just don't see why you can't 'collect' at your next poker game." She huffed.  
"Well the new Icha Icha Paradise is out before the next game and well…"  
"Ugh fine fine! I get it you need money for your perv books! Got it!"

"I resent that! Icha Icha Paradise is wonderful, well written and fully developed literature!"  
"Wuthering Heights, Hamlet, Oliver Twist, hell even Harry Potter are wonderful, well written and fully developed literature not that smut! Oh were here!"

They walked into the building without further argument.  
"Well I'm going to grab some coffee from the break room before I get to work; you remember where Itachi's office is don't you?" Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"Great see you after work." She hesitated for second,  
"Thanks Kashi, for last night I mean." Kakashi nodded  
"I know, now get to work you lazy bum!" Sakura smiled and turned down the hall.

Kakashi walked towards his friend's office and gave a tentative knock.  
"Enter!" A voice rang out.

Kakashi slide in and closed the door.  
Itachi looked up "I figured you'd come in early with her. She in her office?" Itachi asked.

"Coffee first. You know she can't function without it." Itachi nodded.  
"So how bad was it last night?" Kakashi groaned and held his head.

"Bad enough for her to wake me up and get me running to her floor. She didn't hear me pounding on the door, didn't hear me call her name, took me several tries of shaking her to wake her up. I'm telling you Itachi it's like all the progress she made is going back down the shitter, were back where we started." Itachi leaned back in his chair eyes closed, hands folded processing the information.

"It's Sasuke. It's all his fault." Kakashi spat venomously  
"He comes back east and she gets worse again. He's got to be triggering back the nightmares. How could you bring him back anyway! She was getting better Itachi!"

Itachi's eyes snapped open

"And Sasuke was getting worse. Face it Kakashi they need each other. I hate it as much as you do but it's true!"  
"She was getting better damn it! I won't see her go through this again!" Kakashi yelled shooting up from his chair!

"Was she?! Or was she getting better at acting? Better at faking a smile?"  
"She was getting out there! Dating! A little more time and…"  
"And what? How many of those dates were second dates? Kiba? Lee? Hell even Neji? Face it she wasn't getting better. Not really." Kakashi sighed once again and sat back down placing his head in his hands hiding his face.

"What do you want me to say Itachi? Let them make up, fall in love all over again, risk him hurting her or vice a versa, and put her life even Sasuke's life at risk? Your good Itachi, but _he's _good too. Really good. I won't jeopardize her like that. I won't, she's the closest thing I have had of a family in a long time. I won't…can't lose that." Itachi walked over and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I want to see if maybe they could say what they want and that be that. Maybe even be friends…it could be what they need to move on. Because right now they are just stuck in this painful limbo." Kakashi picked his head up.

"So she's a experiment? Is that it?" He asked glaring daggers.  
"Yes and no, what other option do we have? You know I'm right…I always am." Itachi replied smirking.

Kakashi let out a final sigh in defeat then nodded.  
"Continue to keep tabs on her; I'll do the same with Sasuke. I'll let you know if there is any change. I have others watching him; they'll let me know if he plans on making any moves." Kakashi nodded and stood up both men looked weary.

"Well they sure don't give you instructions on this shit in the big brother manual eh Kakashi?" Kakashi chuckled  
"Yea, you can say that again." They gave each other a hearty hand shake and a small smile.

Kakashi turned towards the door and reached for the nob but paused and turned around.  
"By the way I need twenty five fifty…plus tax." Itachi gave a stern look

"For what may I ask?"  
"I told Sakura I was meeting you today to collect money you owe me from the last poker game."  
"What?! I cleaned you out in that match you cheat!" Kakashi gave cheesy grin.

"Yea but it'll look suspicious if I come back with nothing! Plus the new Icha Icha comes out in a few days and…"

Before he could finish Itachi shoved the money in his hand.  
"You and your damn smut books!" Kakashi grinned  
"Thanks Tachi!" and began walking out the door hearing mumbles of

"Damn Kakashi…I won that game… can't believe I put up with this bullshit" behind him.

Grinning and feeling quite proud of himself at the present moment Kakashi began walking to the elevator.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Kakashi turned hearing his name he saw the face of the young man he least wanted to see.  
"It is you... you look the same." Sasuke stated dryly.

Kakashi tried to suppress the growing anger.  
"You look older." He stated back coldly.  
Sasuke's gaze hardene

d "What are you doing here?" Kakashi took a breath to calm himself.  
"Business with your brother." He stated simply.

Sasuke 'hned' just as Sakura rounded the corner.

"I see you collected Kashi." She said smiling.  
"Well I'll see you when I get home, feel like dinner at eight? Oh and I'll have that contract in a few seconds for you Mr. Uchiha I was just going to pick it up from the printer." Both men nodded in response and she left however the entire time she had been there Kakashi watched Sasuke.

He saw the way Sasuke watched her. The emotions he so desperately tried to hide. If anyone but Kakashi, and maybe Itachi, had seen they would have been fooled but Kakashi knew better. He saw the pain, the despair, anger, and the pinning that lied beneath his eyes.

Kakashi couldn't contain it any longer as soon as Sakura rounded the corner out of sight Kakashi slammed Sasuke into the wall.

"Listen and listen close." Kakashi whispered harshly.  
"If she gets hurt, if anything happens to her it is YOUR fault. Do you understand? Your fault." Kakashi released the younger man's suit and walked towards the elevator leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

'What the hell did that mean?" Sasuke asked himself watching Kakashi step into the elevator and disappear.

xocrisscrossxo- well hoped you all enjoyed! I hope I got the wheels in ur heads turning! Now this chapter and the next one are a little dull i know but dont worry things are going to be heating up! This and the next chapter are really just filler stuff/ background info!

Sasuke- So are you gonna ditch us again?

xocrisscrossxo- only if I get writers block! so yea have a great new year!


End file.
